1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a telematics terminal capable of receiving broadcast data and a method for processing data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various movable bodies such as ships, aircrafts, and cars generally employ navigation systems.
A navigation system installed in a movable body receives radio signals indicating longitude, latitude, and height from multiple satellites belonging to a Global Positioning System (GPS) and calculates the current position of the movable body. The navigation system displays map information including the current position based on map data stored in the navigation system.
Examples of a product equipped with a navigation system include a telematics terminal and a mobile phone.
Telematics, which is a combination of the words “telecommunication” and “informatics,” is a combination of technologies of wireless communication, computer, Internet, and multimedia industries. Using a global positioning system and a wireless communication network, the telematics terminal can provide a driver and passengers with traffic information and information and services regarding measures against emergency, remote vehicle diagnosis, use of Internet services, and the like.